Elastomeric and nonelastomeric polymers prepared from tetrafluoroethylene and perfluoroalkyl perfluorovinylether have been used in the past for products having good resistance to heat, solvents and/or corrosive chemicals. Frequently, termonomers are incorporated into the polymer to further improve the performance characteristics or provide cure sites. Despite the thermal and oxidative stability of these copolymers and other excellent characteristics, their applicability for some end uses has been limited by their relative inability to adhere to a variety of surfaces.